Season 11 TO At the Bing House
by unagi23
Summary: The six friends gather at Monica and Chandler's house, causing havoc. *Note-this is actually Episode 4, not 3.*
1. Chapter 1

Friends Season 11

**Episode 3:** TO At The Bing House

**(Scene: The Bing House, living room)**

(door bell)

Monica: Chandler can you get that?

Chandler: I can't, I'm uh...with the twins.

Monica: Really? Because I'm standing in the nursery right now and there are two sleeping babies in their cribs.

Chandler: Yeahhh I'll get it.

(answers the door.)

Joey: Hey!

Chandler: Hey man, come on in.

Joey: (looks around) Wow, it's so _big._

Chandler:That's because it's a house, Joe.

Joey: I know that.

Chandler: Hey! You want to see the game room?

Joey: Yeah I do!

(exit)

(door bell)

Monica: I've got it. (opens door)

Rachel: Hi!

Monica: Hey! Welcome to the Bing House. (pause) Oh Man! I've always wanted to say that! Come on in.

Rachel: (looking around) Oh Mon, it's beautiful.

Monica: I know!

Rachel: Isn't it beautiful Emma?

Ross: (enters) Rach Do you want me to grab the gift now or wait?

Monica: Gift?! CHANDLER GET IN HERE WE GET A GIFT!

Rachel: Now I guess?

Monica: CHANDLER!

Rachel: (to Ross) Get the gift! Get the gift!

(Ross exits in a hurry)

**(Scene: Nursery. Monica and Rachel are looking at the sleeping twins.)**

Rachel: Monica, I've only been here for a couple of minutes, but I've got to say you really seem like you know what you're doing.

Monica: Yeah?

Rachel: I mean, when I had Emma (looks at her, who she is holding) I had _no _idea what I was doing.

Monica: Sure you did.

Rachel: Do you not remember my baby shower?

Monica: Oh right.

Rachel: Seriously, how do you do it? And with twins?

Monica: What can I say, I'm a super mom.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Scene: living room. Monica is admiring Ross and Rachel's gift.)**

(door bell)

Rachel: Monica, are you going to get that? (no response) Or I will.

(hands Emma to Ross and answers the door)

Phoebe: Hey Rach!

Rachel: Hey Pheebs. Come on in. Can I get you anything to drink?

Phoebe: Sure. But where's Monica?

Rachel: Trying to find a spot for the new blender we got her.

Phoebe: (to Monica) Hey..(interrupted by Rachel)

Rachel: I wouldn't talk to her just yet. She's very "focused."

Phoebe: Oh yay! I love when she's "focused." (sits down) It's almost as fun as "drunk Monica" but without the entertainment.

(Chandler and Joey enter )

Chandler: Hey Honey, is..

(he's hushed by the others)

Chandler: What, what?

Ross: She's "focused."

Joey: Oh finally. (sits down)

(Time lapse. The other five are relaxing and enjoying the silence.)

Monica: I found a spot!

Others: (upset) Ohh.

Ross: Well it was nice while it lasted.

Rachel: Chandler you can wake up now. (doesn't respond) Chandler!

Chandler: What, what? I'm awake.

Monica: Now that that's done, who is up for a nice game of Scrabble?

Others: (moan)

Phoebe: (quietly) Wait, wait..I have a gift. (loudly) Monica..Monica I have a gift!

Monica: (enters living room) Really?

Others: Really?

Phoebe: (digs through purse and hands Monica a soap dispenser) Yup. Here it is.

Monica: I'll go find a place for it! (leaves)

Rachel: Isn't that yours?

Phoebe: Yeah, but at least it bought us some time.

**(Scene: Phoebe, Ross, Rachel, and Emma in the living room.)**

Ross: Rach, I forgot to tell you that I booked that band that we wanted for our wedding.

Rachel: Oh that's great!

Phoebe: A _band?_ You got a _band?_

Ross: Yeah. It's this really great...

Phoebe: _Why? _Why would you get a band? You know I play music!

Rachel: Pheebs, it's nothing personal. It's just that..(Phoebe looks upset) we didn't know if you wanted to do it.

Ross: What?

Phoebe: You mean it?

Rachel: Sure.

Phoebe: Ooh! I'll start writing a song now!

Ross: (pulls Rachel aside) What are you doing?

Rachel: I caved okay? Just let her have some fun. What harm is it going to do?

Ross: Rachel, she thinks she is singing at our wedding!

Phoebe: (in background singing)

"But Ross slept with the copy girl.."

Ross: Rachel!

Rachel: Fine, I'll talk to her.

Phoebe: (still singing) "Then Ross got Rachel pregnant"

Rachel: Hey Pheebs!


	3. Chapter 3

**(Scene: Kitchen. Joey is making a sandwich.)**

Chandler: What are you doing there Joe?

Joey: Making a sandwich. But I can't decide whether to put on salami or ham...or turkey..or tuna. There are so many choices!

Chandler: Why don't you make an _ultimate _sandwich, with as much meat as you want? You can call it the "Joey."

Joey: Heyyy, that's not a bad idea!

Chandler: Glad I could help. (starts to leave)

Joey: So the "Sub" was actually a guy?

**(Scene: Monica and Chandler's bedroom. Ross is trying to get Emma to talk when Rachel enters.)**

Ross: Can you say "daddy"?

Emma: (doesn't respond)

Ross: Dadda. Come on Emma, dada.

Rachel: (enters) So I talked to Phoebe..

Ross: And? (no answer) Rachel...(she looks down) You didn't talk to her! Did you?

Rachel: I did too! But...

Ross: But?

Rachel: I panicked! And just told her we'd have to hear the song first.

Ross: (starts getting mad)

Rachel: There's a child in the room. (runs)

Ross: Rachel!

Emma: Rachel.

Ross: What was that?

Emma: Rachel.

Ross: Oh my god! Rachel get in here!

Rachel: Nice try.

Ross: Emma just said your name!

Rachel: What?! (runs in and pushes Ross to the side to get to Emma, nearly knocking him over.)

Emma: Rachel.

Rachel: Oh my God!

Ross: (is pleased to see her happy)

Rachel: I thought you said she said my name!

Ross: What?

Rachel: That's not my name!

Ross: Okay, what?

Rachel: My name is Mommy! (pauses) This is all your fault!

Ross: My fault? How is this my fault?!

Phoebe: (entering) I'm ready!


	4. Chapter 4

**(Scene: Kitchen. Joey is rummaging through the refrigerator)**

Joey: What do we have here? Onion! Can't make a sandwich without onion! (sets onion on counter and continues to search) Mushed carrots? Why not!

Monica: Joey, what are you doing?

Joey: Oh, I'm perfecting "Joey."

Monica: By perfect you mean..?

Joey: My sandwich.

Chandler: (enters and opens the refrigerator) Hey honey, I think we need to go to the store.

Monica: What are you talking about? I just went grocery shopping yesterday. (looks in the refrigerator) Joey! You used up all of our food!

Joey: (attempting to eat the huge sandwich) I'm sorry, did you say something?

**(Scene: Monica and Chandler's Bedroom again)**

Rachel: (to Phoebe) Not now Phoebe.

Ross: (to Rachel) So let me get this straight. You are mad at _me?_

Rachel: That's right.

Ross: Even though _she's_ the one who said it.

Rachel: Don't try to turn this around on her.

Phoebe: (interrupting) Even though you don't want to hear the song, you _are _going to let me sing at the wedding right?

Rachel: Sure.

Phoebe: Okay great! For a minute I thought you guys were going to back out of the deal like Monica and Chandler. (pause) Just to make sure, could you maybe give me a down payment? You know, just a couple hundred of bucks.

Rachel: (reaches for her purse)

Ross: Rachel stop! If you won't tell her, I will.

Phoebe: Tell me what?

Ross: You can't sing at our wedding.

Phoebe: Why not?

Rachel: Um..Ross's parents really..

Ross: Listen Phoebe, we had our hearts set on the band.

Phoebe: (getting angry) Fine! Use a band! See if I care! (starts to leave) You'll be sorry Gellar!

Rachel: Better you than me.

**(Scene: Nursery. Monica is watching Jack and Erica sleep.)**

(Chandler enters)

Chandler: Why are you in here? Aren't you supposed to be the hostess?

Monica: Who am I kidding Chandler? I'm no hostess.

Chandler: What are you talking about?! You're Monica! This is what you were born to do. (pauses) That and clean.

Monica: Yeah right. Then why is everything going wrong? Joey ate all of our food, Ross and Rachel won't quit arguing, and no one wants to play scrabble!

Chandler: Well..

Monica: They haven't even said one thing about how clean this place looks! It's..it's so clean, we could eat off of the floor!

Chandler: If we had any food left to eat.

Monica: You know what? They've just been _un_invited to our next Thanksgiving dinner! Take that!

Chandler: That's not for another 6 months.

Monica: Then they have plenty of time to suck up.

**(Scene: Living room. Chandler is rounding everyone up, except Monica)**

Chandler: Monica and I invited you into our house today, and all you've done is disrespect us. We hoped to have a good time together, like we used to. But all we've had is chaos. So you can either act like adults, or leave.

Ross: That's Monica talking isn't it?

Chandler: No.

Phoebe: I think it is.

Chandler: No, it's not Monica. _I'm_ telling you to just play Scrabble and make the lady happy.

Rachel: Can we fake it?

Chandler: I don't care. But if someone doesn't start playing it soon, you can be sure everyone here will be eating their next Thanksgiving meal alone.

Joey: No turkey?!

Chandler: No turkey.

Joey: Everyone sit down and let's get this Yahtzee game going!

Ross: Scrabble.

Joey: Ross, now is not the time to make eggs.

(time lapse. The gang appears to be playing the game)

Ross: How long do we have to do this?

Chandler: As soon as Monica sees us, we'll "end" the game.

Rachel: Good, because all I have is a U, an R, a T, a K, and a Y.

Joey: Hey that spells turkey!

(others give him a weird look)

Phoebe: Chandler, where is she? I have a massage appointment soon.

(Monica enters)

Monica: You're playing Scrabble! (runs over to play) You know what we should do? We can divide up into teams..and have a tournament!

Others: (moan)

Joey: Wait a minute...(everyone looks at him) Doesn't turkey have an "e"?


End file.
